User talk:GreyShield
Okay so the thing is I'm not quite sure how to make a page for my WIP group so im just going to post it here until its done or i figure out how to turn it into a page. Group Name: Grey Haven alliance. Image: Location (map): Country: Nickname: Greys Motto: With Honour And Vigilance Type: Developing Kingdom Colours: Red, Grey and Dark Blues Goals: Short Term, to rally together local communities. Long Term, to create a strong Nation void of corruption. Allies: Current Leaders: History: The Grey Haven Alliance holds its origins in the Pre-War mining town of Grey Haven. When the bombs started falling the local sheriff and mayor evacuated the town deep down into the mines and sealed them in. A few months later their supplies began to dwindle so they sent out a scouting party to survey what was left of their town. When they got to the town they were pleasantly surprised by the fact the town was mostly left intact with a minimal amount of radiation. They only grew more excited when they discovered that a National Guard unit that had been doing a training exercise nearby had set up camp in the apparently deserted town. After the mines were cleared out, the National Guard unit along with the town’s mayor and sheriff declared a town meeting. Once the town was gathered the Commanding Officer from the unit announced that they would be staying in the town and that they were denouncing their ties to the former United States. Mixed feelings were had all around but most of the town was scared and appreciated having the soldiers around. Over the years Grey Haven became heavily fortified against ever increasing attacks by raiders, slavers, mutants and wild life. After long the ex-National Guard unit became known as the Grey Shields. It wasn’t long before the townsfolk started opting to join the Grey Shields over working the mines or the factory. With their increased size they were able to go out and make contact with other towns that didn’t have the good fortune Grey Haven had after the war. These towns and their inhabitancies were being ripped apart by slavers and mutants. When the scouts made it back to Grey Haven and reported what they had seen the Grey Council decided to fully mobilise 80% of their combat personnel. The resulting ‘crusade’ drove the raiders out. After the towns were cleared the Grey Council proposed a trade agreement (that became known as the Grey Treaty) to each of the 3 towns they saved. Each treaty is specifically tailored for each town but they all basically propose the same deal. In exchange for the protection of the Grey Shields each town must swear loyalty to Grey Haven and pay a monthly tithe. GreyShield 03:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Greetings and Gratitude. So, I wanted to thank you for the comment, and ask ya a thing or two. Have you been about the Fanon a bit? And if so, what do you think's needed to finish my character page? But, anyways; I gotta say your picture is awesome. GiMpLiE 04:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC)